Drabble Collection
by fantasy-forest
Summary: Hanya Drabble singkat tentang kau, dia, dan aku
1. Chapter 1

Drabble Collection

Disclaimer : Para character bukan milik saya, saya cuma minjam doang kok beneran .-.v #SLAP

.

.

.

**1\. Es Serut**

Shintaro merebahkan tubuhnya keatas sofa, menyalakan ac dengan suhu yang melanggar KKM yang telah ditentukan oleh Kido. Ah, sekali-sekali tak apalah lagipula gadis hijau itu tengah pergi bersama anggota lainnya.

"Shintaro-_kun_ kau mau es serut?"

Ah, Shintaro melupakan seseorang. Gadis setengah medusa itu juga memilih untuk tinggal di markas.

"Terserah kau saja," ujarnya malas tak begitu bersemangat untuk menjawab.

Mary, gadis berambut putih itu berjalan menghampirinya membawa dua mangkuk es serut buatannya.

"Ini Shintaro-_kun_!" ujarnya menyodorkan es serut dengan sirup merah diatasnya.

"_Thanks_," pemuda itu mengambil mangkuk yang disodorkan kepadanya.

Mary menyendokkan es serut itu kemulutnya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena tak terbiasa dengan dingin yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Bodoh! Kau tidak tahan dingin tapi mengapa malah membuat es serut?" Shintaro menatap heran kearahnya.

Mary tersenyum malu, "Habisnya Seto bilang ingin sekali es serut, karena itu aku mencoba membuatnya."

Shintaro terkekeh menatap gadis pemalu itu sambil tersenyum, "Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak mencoba membuat es serut panas saja?"

"Eh?" Mary menatap bingung, "Memangnya ada?"

Shintaro menyendokkan es serut miliknya ke mulut mungil gadis itu, "Kalau tidak ada, kenapa tidak kau buat saja?"

**2\. Kenyataan**

Shintaro menganga, tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan. _Shock _ tak percaya dengan kebenaran dari semuanya. Ia terjatuh.

"Ayano…," mulutnya tak berhenti mengucapkan nama itu, otaknya bahkan terus saja menampilkan gambaran gadis itu.

Dia memeluk erat syal merah yang tertinggal.

"Maafkan aku Kisaragi-san," pemuda berambut kuning pucat itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya? Berpura-pura menjadi Ayano, kembali membuatku teringat tentangnya dan sekarang…." Shintaro tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku hanya menjalankan pesan dari Ayano-_nee_, aku hanyalah aktor yang mengikuti arahan sang sutradara.., jadi jangan salahkan aku," ujar pemuda bermata merah itu.

Shintaro menggeleng, mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tugasku sudah selesai, jadi sampai jumpa Kisaragi-san.." pemuda itu dengan ringan meninggalkan pemuda ber-_jersey_ merah yang terus saja tertunduk dengan syal merah dipelukannya.

**Drabble 1 &amp; 2 END**

* * *

Author : Saya gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba niat banget bikin ni drabble, ide tiba-tiba aja lewat jadi daripada disia-siain dikeluarin aja dah #SLAP. Yah semoga kalian suka ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble Collection**

**Disclaimer : Para character bukan milik saya, saya cuma minjam doang kok beneran .-.v #SLAP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3\. KanoAya not ShinAya**

Ia mencintai **kakaknya** sendiri

Ia mencintai **kakaknya** lebih dari **pemuda **itu

Jika saja **kakaknya** memilih dirinya, dan bukan **pemuda** itu.

Jika saja **pemuda** itu tidak muncul dikehidupan sang **kakak**

Pasti **kakaknya** masih akan tetap berada disamping dirinya—

—dan tidak berakhir dengan **merah**

Ia mulai suka kepada **merah**—

—sejak sang kakak terus menggenakan **syal merah **itu.

Ia bahkan rela mengubur rasa bencinya kepada warna **merah**—

—itu semua karena **kakaknya**

Tapi **sekarang**—

—ia bahkan tak sudi untuk melihat warna **merah** itu lagi

Karena **merah** mengingatkannya kepada sang **kakak**

Juga **cinta** nya yang harus hancur sebelum **memulai**

Seharusnya kisah ini berakhir dengan _**happy ending**_

Ya, _**happy ending**_ dimana adanya **KanoAya**. Bukan dengan **ShinAya** yang justru merubah kisah ini menjadi _**sad ending**_.

**4\. Merelakan—yakin?**

Sejak awal Shuuya tidak pernah suka akan pemuda yang selalu berada didekat kakaknya itu—yah, walaupun sang kakak yang terlihat bersemangat mendekati pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu sangat menyukai soda, ia bahkan jauh lebih memilih untuk berbincang dengan sodanya tersebut dan mengabaikan kakaknya. Dan Shuuya benar-benar tidak senang melihat kakaknya diabaikan seperti itu—_well_, Shuuya memang aneh.

"_Nee-chan_, apa kau menyukai pemuda aneh itu?" tanya Shuuya, saat itu memang hanya dia dan kakaknya yang berada dirumah—Tsubomi dan Kousuke tengah pergi entah kemana.

Kakaknya, Ayano mengernyit. "Pemuda aneh? Shintaro-_kun_ maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang sinting itu!" Shuuya mendengus kesal.

"Tadi kamu memanggilnya aneh sekarang malah sinting, memangnya ada apa Shuuya? Sepertinya kamu terlihat tidak senang dengannya."

Mendengar pernyataan Ayano, sontak membuat wajah Shuuya memerah. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan pemuda itu karena merebut Ayano darinya?

"Uhm… em… siapa bilang aku tidak senang dengannya, lagipula itu kan panggilan kesayanganku untuk calon kakak ipar."

Rasanya Shuuya hendak mencuci mulutnya berkali-kali dengan sabun sekarang, mengingat ucapan terakhirnya yang sukses membuat wajah Ayano memerah—

"Calon kakak ipar? Maksudmu apa Shuuya?!"

—ah, sepertinya Shuuya memang harus merelakan kakaknya itu untuk pemuda gila soda itu.

**5\. Rival**

Sepertinya Shuuya memang harus mengungkapkan empat kata ini sebelum terlambat. Sebelum pemuda ber-_jersey_ merah terus mendahuluinya.

"Kita _Rival_ mulai sekarang!"

"Maksudmu? _Rival_ apanya… memangnya kita akan bersaing untuk apa?" Shintaro, pemuda ber-_jersey_ merah itu mengernyit—tidak mengerti dengan ucapan pemuda berambut pirang yang merangkap sebagai adik angkat sahabatnya—atau lebih tepatnya calon pacar.

"Tentu saja memperebutkan Ayano-_nee_!"

—_**Kano Shuuya, 12 tahun. **_

_**Mendeklamasikan perang untuk pertama kalinya.**_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Halo semuanya ^^ lama tak berjumpa /nak. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya _drabble_ _collection _yang semkain gaje ini update juga! ^o^/

Sebelum saya minta maaf kalau update nya benar-benar telat, saya baru ada niat untuk melanjutkannya hari ini soalnya /ditendang.

Entah kenapa jadi semangat ngetik soal KanoAya—walaupun ini bukan termasuk KanoAya—sejak nonton MCA episode 9 minggu lalu/nak.

Ah sekian dari saya, ditunggu _review_ nya jika berkenan ^^

_Thanks for review : **Watashiwakyo, Boku Wa Uzu, Kurotori Rei **_


End file.
